


Stiles' Debut

by SinQueen69



Series: Sinful Scents [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Writing, Collar, Don't copy to another site, Glory Hole, Golden shower, M/M, Multi, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Spider-Gag, Stiles Stilinski is a piss slut, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, bdsm club, blindfold, butt plug, leash, piss in ass, werewolf traits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Derek brings Stiles to a favourite club of his, testing the level of Stiles’ addiction.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Anonymous People
Series: Sinful Scents [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568323
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	Stiles' Debut

“You ready to make your debut as my piss slut?” Derek asked as he clipped a leash to the collar that was now decorating Stiles’ throat. Stiles shifted on his feet in the ready room of the BDSM club that Derek had brought him to. 

“Very much so,” Excitement was flowing in his vein, his cock half-hard against his thigh as he clenched around the plug he had taken to wearing lately. 

“Now for the finishing touches,” Derek shoved three fingers into Stiles’ mouth, forcing the teen’s mouth open wide. Stiles only gagged for a moment or two until he willingly opened his mouth as wide as he could. Stiles breathed through his nose as Derek fitted his mouth with a metal spider-gag, forcing his mouth to stay open wide. 

Derek took a step to the side, a smirk on his lips as Stiles whimpered behind the gag when he saw his reflection, mainly the words Derek had written on his face minutes before. Stiles’ cock shifted to full hardness as he read the words ‘piss slut’ across his cheek, one word for each cheek and the word ‘urinal’ in block letters over his forehead. Stiles felt embarrassment and arousal coil in his stomach before Derek placed a blindfold over his eyes, blocking his view and leaving him dependent on him. 

“To get to where we need to go, we will be walking through the whole club. Everyone is going to see you and recognize you as the piss slut you are, won’t that be wonderful?” Derek tugged on the leash as he began to walk, Stiles stumbling behind him blindly. Stiles wasn’t afraid because he knew Derek did care for him, he wouldn’t do this for him if he didn’t. Derek was willing to share Stiles with others and Stiles was grateful for it. 

Stiles’ ears burned as they moved through the club, words and murmurs reaching his ears as they took in the sight of his collar and leash with those words written on his face. 

“You’re good so good, everyone is staring at you.” Derek praised quietly as the sound of a door opening echoed in Stiles’ ears and a tug on his leash led him forward. The sounds of the club became muffled but the familiar smell of a public bathroom wafted into his nose and Stiles’ cock twitched eagerly. 

“You know what a glory hole is right slut? Well, tonight you’re the star of one, you’re going to be any person that comes through human urinal like you are for me. They get your greedy mouth while I get to use your slutty ass. Doesn’t that sound like fun?” Derek explained as he pushed Stiles down onto his knees and then down onto his hands. Stiles’ forehead bumped lightly against a wall of what Stiles had to assume was a stall. Derek’s hand guided his head in the right direction and Stiles stuck his tongue out to test how big the glory hole was. 

It was fairly large, his chin almost fit through it and he felt denim rub against his chin on the other side as the sound of zipper opening sounded. 

Stiles closed his eyes behind the blindfold as the first drops of hot piss landed in his forced open mouth. It was different than Derek’s or even Scott, but it had the same bitter acidity and Stiles happily swallowed it as it began to pool in his mouth. It was over before Stiles knew it and he couldn’t help but let his tongue loll out, waiting obviously for the next person to come and use him. 

“I knew you would take to this, you were made to be a piss slut,” Derek sounded pleased as he tugged the plug out of Stiles’ ass. Stiles relaxed as the bulbous form was pulled from him and whined when Derek tugged his rim open with his thumbs. Derek’s hands were large and rough on his skin and Stiles loved it, Stiles shivered when he heard and felt Derek spit on his hole. 

Stiles was distracted when a fresh stream of piss began to fill his mouth, it was coming from an odd angle and a feminine sigh came from the other side of the wall and Stiles’ cock twitched at the fact that this time a woman was pissing in his mouth. He hadn’t expected it but he swallowed down her piss, either way, it was just as good as male piss and it splattered over the visible part of his face making him feel debauched. 

Stiles kept his tongue hanging out again, but his attention was drawn back to Derek behind him. The familiar sound of the opening of his jeans made Stiles’ pay attention and he moaned awkwardly through the spider-gag as Derek began to piss. His stream was steady and fierce as it landed on Stiles’ ass before Derek directed it so he was emptying his bladder into Stiles’ waiting hole. Stiles shuddered at the new, odd yet pleasant sensation of having Derek piss in his ass. 

A new stream of piss entered his mouth at the same time, Stiles’ eyes rolled up into his head from under the blindfold as he swallowed and then clenched his hole when Derek’s piss stopped, not wanting to let any drip out of him. Stiles’ ached to touch his straining cock, but he knew better than to do that. Besides to do so at the end of all of this and it would be that much more amazing when he came, face coated in piss and his ass and stomach full of it. 

Stiles shuddered and moaned around the new piss in his mouth when Derek shoved the plug back into him, keeping his piss inside of Stiles. Stiles knew that Derek would pull it back out when he needed to take another piss; he could wait as long as these anonymous people kept coming in to use his mouth as a urinal. 

Stiles felt used and filthy and he loved every moment of it, he was already looking forward to the walk back through the club. He would be showing everyone what a good piss slut and human urinal he was for Derek and he wanted that more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a safe anonymous place for darker/filthy requests. 
> 
> https://forms.gle/cSmPBen2kzEwsrX17
> 
> [UPDATED & OPEN]


End file.
